attiré par un monstre
by Luna Weills
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'un regard pour être troublé par une personne. Histoire d'amour entre yori et aido.
1. 1-un livre

Chapitre 1 : un livre

La night classe était une classe de nuit, contrairement à la day classe, dont je fais partie, où les cours se déroule durant la journée. La night classe était très envié par la day classe, ils avaient la particularité d'être tous très beau et les filles comme les garçons de la day classe se rassemblait tous les matins et tous les soirs aux horaires où la night allez ou revenez de ses cours. Mon ami Yuki était chargé de discipline et par conséquent, elle était obligé de faire maintenir l'ordre durant ces moments ce qui pour elle n'était pas une mince affaire vu la ferveur que mettez les autres filles pour pouvoir voir ces personnes habillés de blanc. Pour ma part, ils m'étaient antipathiques, ils paraissaient trop parfaits pour être réelles. Personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour être dans la night classe et chaque personne de la day classe rêvée de pouvoir y être accepter mais ce n'était pas mon cas ni celui de Zéro qui leur vouait une haine impressionnante. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ces personnes leurs trouvaient. Soit ils étaient beaux et alors ! Ils étaient tous hautains surtout Kanamé avec sa voie mielleuse et qui se voulait attendrissante mais ce type paraissait toujours comploter quelque chose. J'assistai toujours à ces réunions de loin, appuyée contre un arbre avec un livre à la main. Je le faisais pour Yuki parce que tout les matins elle me suppliait de l'accompagner mais tous ces cris de filles hystériques qui commençaient déjà avant l'ouverture des portes, avait le don de m'agacer. Et ce matin ne fit pas exception à la règle.

J'étais appuyé contre un arbre, attendant que la night classe daigne enfin sortir pour qu'on puisse aller en cours ce qui ne fut pas long à arriver. Les portes s'ouvrir et les filles crièrent le nom des personnes pour qui elles avaient flashés. Comment pouvait elle dire qu'elles étaient amoureuses d'eux alors qu'elles ne les connaissaient même pas, c'était pitoyable. Il y avait toujours un ordre dans la sortie de la night classe : d'abord il y avait Kanamé puis, sa cours personnelle qui se composait de Rukia, Aïdo, Takuma, Shiki... et les autres suivaient. Le plus bruyant de cette cours était Aïdo, il saluait toujours tous le monde avec de grand signe de main et donnait des petits surnoms à toutes celles dont ils croisaient le regard, ce qui avait l'effet de faire tomber ces filles là dans les pommes. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il s'arrêta et me fixa pendant un long moment, je ne détourna pas mon regard de ses yeux sans faire apparaître la moindre émotions puis il se détourna et partit rejoindre Kanamé.

Après quelques minutes, Yuki me rejoignit pour aller en cours. Durant le trajet je repensais encore à ses yeux encraient dans les miens, ça faisait plusieurs jours que cet échange avaient lieu entre nous et je trouvais ça assez déroutants. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu clair magnifique mais je trouvait qu'une certaine tristesse transparaissait malgré le sourire immense qu'il affichait. Ce jour-là, les cours furent ennuyeux et Yuki s'était encore endormit sur sa table, ce qui lui valut deux heures de retenu. Lorsque je sortit je n'eut aucune envie de retourner dans ma chambre et comme il faisait particulièrement beau je m'assit contre un arbre à l'ombre et repris ma lecture de ce matin.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?, me demanda une voix près de mon oreille.

Je sursauta et me retourna aussitôt vers celle-ci.

-Aïdo..., murmurait-je. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'ennuie et cette chaleur est insoutenable, me dit-il en s'allongeant à l'ombre près de moi.

-Je croyais que les élèves de la night classe ne sortait que la nuit, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Pas tous le temps mais aujourd'hui je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Alors tu lis quoi ?

-Depuis quand ce que je lis t'intéresse ?

-Ça m'intrigue c'est tout.

Je le regarda quelques instants, il avait fermer les yeux et cette fois il n'afficha pas son sourire stupide qu'il avait devant les filles de la day classe.

-Alice aux pays des merveilles.

Je me retourna face à lui pour voir sa réaction mais au lieu de faire face à un visage moqueur comme je m'y attendais, je fis face à un visage serein, paisible, il s'était endormit.


	2. 2-glacial

Chapitre 2: glacial

Les jours suivant je n'accompagna pas Yuki aux rassemblements de ces hystériques. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard, la situation était devenu trop étrange. Je n'aurai pas dû autant aimer l'échange que nous avions eut cette après midi-là à l'ombre de cet arbre. Je n'aurai pas dû enlever de son front les mèches qui lui barraient le visage et laisser ma main quelques secondes caressaient délicatement son front. Je n'aurai pas dû faire tous ça mais le pire c'est que c'est simple geste m'avait fait ressentir des choses qui m'avait troublé. Je ne voulais pas être comme toutes ces filles qui criait son prénom le matin, qui prenait des photos de lui, les accrochaient sur le mur de leur chambre et qui chaque soir les embrassait. Je ne voulais pas être comme elle, être à ce point pitoyable. Je n'appréciait pas Aïdo, il était puérile, incontrôlable, et toujours dans l'excès mais son regard paraissait si triste malgré la joie qu'il laissait transparaître. Non, je ne devais pas penser à ses yeux bleus. Aïdo été quelqu'un qui m'était antipathique et c'est tout.

-Yori, ça va ?

-Quoi ? Euh... oui ça va...

-Tu es sûr parce qu'en ce moment je trouve que tu paraît souvent préoccupé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien Yuki, lui dis en souriant.

Pas étonnant qu'elle me trouve absente ces derniers temps. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer.

Quand nous sortîmes classe,Yuki m'entraîna de force à la porte du dortoir de la night classe qui allait entrer en cours. Mais en plus, alors que d'habitude je me trouvai tranquillement à l'écart, elle m'emmena jusque devant les portes et je dû l'aider à contenir cette bande de fille enragé. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Yuki avait autant de mal mais ce fût pire quand la night classe sortit. Je n'avais pas remarqué leur entrée tellement j'essayai de résister à ces filles pour les empêcher de me pousser et de tomber par terre. Néanmoins quand j'entendis la voix d'Aïdo, je me déconcentra quelques secondes pour me retourner et croiser son regard surpris. C'est à ce moment là qu'une fille poussa plus fort et que je tombas. Quand je repris mes esprits il y avait une main tendu devant moi que je saisis aussitôt sans réfléchir mais quand je releva la tête vers mon sauveur je fis face à Aïdo.

-Aïdo...

-Hey, ça va ?

-Euh... oui.

-Tu saignes, me fit-il remarquer en crispant sa main légèrement sur la mienne.

Surprise, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il disait mais en examinant mes jambes, je remarqua une petite égratignure qui saignait un petit peu.

-Oui mais c'est rien juste une égratignure.

-Tu devrais soigner ça quand même.

-Ça va aller.

-Soigne-la, dit-il avec un ton plus ferme, le regard dur, avant de lâcher ma main et de s'éloigner de moi.

La night classe venait de passer et j'étais toujours là au même endroit regardant vers l'endroit où Aïdo avait disparut. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction et encore moins le regard glaciale qu'il m'avait lançait. Ce regard m'avait affecté plus que je ne l'aurai penser. Mais après tout je m'en fichai alors pourquoi il avait fais si mal.

-Yori... Yori, hey, tu me répond ? Yori...

-Ah, euh pardon Yuki tu disait ?, lui demandai-je en la regardant.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle m'observa un moment puis : « d'accord, viens on va soigner ça », me dit elle en prenant ma main et en m'amenant à sa suite.

J'étais encore à l'infirmerie depuis une heure, incapable de revenir à la réalité. Je me remémorai son regard, les sensations de ma main dans la sienne, en boucle. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait. Je me leva et me dirigea vers le lavabo pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. J'avais chaud et l'eau fraîche sur mes mains et coulant sur mon visage me fit du bien. Je posa mes mains sur le bord du lavabo et respira calmement essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. La porte s'ouvrit et quand je releva la tête pour regarder dans le miroir pour voir qui venait d'entrer, je fis face à :

-Aïdo..., mais c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es censés être en cours non ? Alors vas t'en., lui dis je avec colère.

Je ne voulais pas le voir, pas maintenant alors que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

-eh, on se calme, me dit-il en reculant d'un pas les mains devant son buste comme pour se protéger et un énorme sourire au visage. Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ?

-Yori... je te fais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'a évité ces derniers jours, dit il l'air peiné.

-Désolée..., je suis fatiguée, lui dis je en me retournant vers lui.

Il repris son faux sourire et s'avança vers moi.

-Tu ne sens plus le sang.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'était juste une égratignure. Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me voir pour ça.

-Peut être mais je voulais m'assurer que personne ne t'avais manger, dit-il en rigolant.

-Tes bizarre, lui dis en souriant. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, dit-il l'air intrigué en penchant la tête un peu vers la gauche.

-Pourquoi tu te forces toujours à sourire ?

-Euh... je... disons que c'est plus simple.

-Pour qui ?

-Pour moi, comme ça les autres ne me posent pas de question, enfin sauf toi apparemment, dit il en recommençant à rire.

-YORI, dis Yuki en rentrant dans la pièce. Aïdo ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu es censé être en cours ! Dépêche toi d'y retourner... tout de suite, insista t-elle, l'air visiblement en colère

-Okay, okay j'y vais princesse. Salut Yori.

Et il partit aussi vite.

-ça va ?, me demanda Yuki. Il ne t'a rien fait.

-Non, que veux tu qu'il me fasse Yuki, il ne va pas me manger non plus, lui dis-je en riant.


End file.
